Sammy (book chapter)
"Sammy" is the fourteenth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis A rude new kid shows up to class covered in several layers of stinky raincoats. Plot The chapter begins on a horrible, stinky, rainy day. The book mentions some rainy days can be fun, but this one just stunk because everyone wore a stinky raincoat. Fortunately enough, however, there is a new kid, and new kids are always fun. Mrs. Jewls introduces Sammy to the class, and while the class tries to be nice to Sammy, they can not get over how bad his raincoat smells. Sammy quickly insults the class, and Mrs. Jewls is upset by his behavior. When Sammy calls everyone ugly, Allison deflects the insult back at him, but Mrs. Jewls is sure he looks handsome under his raincoat. Mrs. Jewls removes his raincoat only to reveal a second raincoat, dirtier and smellier than the first. Sammy and the students of Mrs. Jewls's class continue to fight, while Mrs. Jewls focuses on his raincoat. Mrs. Jewls removes the second raincoat to reveal an even dirtier and stinkier raincoat, so much so that Mrs. Jewls has to stick her head out the window for fresh air. When Sammy continues to insult the class, Mrs. Jewls writes his name under the DISCIPLINE list. Mrs. Jewls throws the third raincoat out the window to reveal a fourth raincoat, but Sammy is upset that Mrs. Jewls is getting rid of his good clothes. Mrs. Jewls, however, doesn't budge, putting a check next to Sammy's name and throwing his fourth raincoat out the window. Sammy starts to laugh, and it's said his horrible laugh is worse than his horrible voice. With six raincoats now removed, Sammy was now only three feet tall as opposed to the four feet he was when he entered, and there were still plenty more to go. Mrs. Jewls puts a circle around his name and removes a coat, then she puts a triangle around that circle and removes another. She keeps on going until Sammy is only one and a half feet tall. Some children hold their ears while others only hold one because they're also holding their nose. No one is sure if the smell or the laugh is worse. Sammy tells Mrs. Jewls that if she takes off another raincoat and throws it out the window, he'll bite her head off, but Mrs. Jewls keeps on going until there are no coats left and all that is left is a dead rat. Mrs. Jewls doesn't like having dead rats in her classroom, so she picks him up by the tail, places him in a plastic bag, and throws him away. It's revealed Todd also brought a dead rat to class once for show and tell, and he had to throw away that one too. Rondi and Mrs. Jewls were relieved that Sammy was gone, and it's revealed he was the third dead rat they've caught trying to sneak into Mrs. Jewls's class since September. Characters *Maurecia *Mrs. Jewls *Sammy (debut) *Leslie *Allison *Joy *Todd *Rondi Trivia *Sammy is first mentioned here, meaning now every student in Mrs. Jewls's class introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School has been referred to by name. *This is the first chapter in which the main student introduced isn't mentioned in the first sentence. Gallery Sammy 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Sammy Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Sammy Chapter Illustration 2003.png|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Sammy Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Sammy Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters